Spell Breaker (Oblivion)
}} Spell Breaker is a powerful shield said to have been created by King Rourken, one of the last Dwemer kings, to aid him in his battles against the wizard Shalidor. Spell Breaker is a heavy armor shield which provides 30% spell reflection. This shield is in the pattern of an ancient Dwemer shield and can be obtained through the Shrine of Peryite. Acquisition Peryite After a misguided attempt to summon Peryite, the souls of his worshippers became trapped between worlds. Peryite asks that the Hero travel to the plane of Oblivion and retrieve their souls. This shield is the reward through the completion of the quest. As it has no level requirement, it is a good way to earn quick money because of it is worth 16,500 , or an easy Daedric artifact to use in Blood of the Daedra. History During the Oblivion Crisis, the Taskmaster asked the Hero of Kvatch to rescue the trapped souls of his followers. They were trying to reach the realm of Peryite, but instead their souls were transported to another realm, most likely Mehrunes Dagon's as it was a time when Mehrunes Dagon was launching his attack on Tamriel from many small fiery realms as bases. The Champion of Cyrodiil was eventually successful and managed to rescue all of the trapped souls and return them to their bodies. Peryite rewarded the Champion with the Dwarven shield, Spell Breaker. The shield was also rewarded by Peryite to the Hero of Daggerfall decades earlier after completing a different contract for the Daedric Prince. It is unknown how Peryite managed to retrieve the Spellbreaker from each of its owners. The Eternal Champion was also one of the wielders of the Dwarven shield. He found the shield somewhere in Hammerfell - which was perhaps the original location of the shield. The legend says: in Cyrodiil.]] Spell Breaker, superficially a Dwarven tower shield, is one of the most ancient relics of Tamriel. Aside from its historic importance dating from the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor, the Spell Breaker protects its wielder almost completely from any spellcaster, either by dispelling magic or silencing any mage about to cast a spell. It is said that the Spell Breaker still searches for its original owner, and will not remain the property of anyone else for long. For most, possessing Spell Breaker for any time is power enough.Tamrielic Lore According to the text above, the tower shield has some connection with the Dwemer clan of Rourken, which was situated in Hammerfell. So it is highly possible for Hammerfell to be the original home of the tower shield, but the connection of Rourken and Peryite, is currently unknown.The Book of Daedra Bugs *Spell Breaker may not appear on the list of possible Daedric artifacts to give Martin in the "Blood of the Daedra" quest. **A patch resolved this issue. Appearances * * * * * * pl:Łamacz Zaklęć (Oblivion) ru:Разрушитель Заклинаний Category:Oblivion: Daedric Artifacts Category:Oblivion: Shields Category:Oblivion: Heavy Armor Category:Oblivion: Unique Armor Category:Oblivion: Enchanted Armor